Communication networks, for example wireless networks for automation, like lighting networks, know a huge development and a number of products on this area including StarSense Wireless, StarSense Powerline, or the CityTouch CTC are being installed in cities or along the roads. The business proposition is that the management of the lighting devices can lead to a lower energy bill, it also allows for reconfiguration, or even other services.
In case of lighting communication networks, the commissioning or the maintenance (software update, topology update etc) represent usually an important effort. This is even worse in case of outdoor lighting control, i.e., the management of outdoor lighting devices by means of communication protocols, where the nodes (or outdoor lighting controllers (OLCs)) can be devices disposed on the top of 5 meters high lamp posts, on a highway. Accordingly, the installation and commissioning costs, if done manually, are high.
In some systems, each lamp is controlled by means of an OLC forming a large mesh network in which the communication links are based on IEEE802.15.4 and a communication stack, e.g., based on 6LoWPAN/CoAP or a proprietary one. The network is managed from the backend by means of a segment controller connecting the 6LoWPAN network with the Internet. Thus, in this solution, an OLC includes a CPU and a communication interface based on 802.15.4.
In such systems, during a configuration phase, like the commissioning phase or an update phase, each lamp is exchanging data with a special commissioning tool that an installer needs to bring in the vicinity of the node (sometimes even with wired connection). The commissioning tool may comprise a GPS chipset to determine the location of each commissioned node.
In other systems, it has been proposed that each Outdoor Lighting Controller is outfitted with a GPS and GPRS module. After installation, each communication device connects directly to a network controller by GPRS for exchanging configuration info and carry out the commissioning process. Such a network is designed thinking about simple commissioning and simple asset management without requiring a specific commissioning process. Since the each OLC has a GPRS and GPS module, the OLC can just start the communication after installation and the corresponding device automatically appears at the network controller and can be controlled.
The advantage of such solution is that the installation process and the configuration phases are simpler than previously described systems. Moreover, the commissioning process is likely to be less expensive since it does not require the installer to carry out the commissioning on site. Such a communication device is easy to install and manage, but it requires an active GPRS link per communication device during the whole lifetime of a device. Such a link for a large network represents a significant operation cost over the operation phase of the network.